


Birds of a Feather

by littlemsfangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Femslash, Creature Harry, Draco is insecure, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry has a sassy lesbian fairy as a best friend, Harry is Obsessed with Draco, Harry is a Little Shit, James Lives, Lily Lives, M/M, No Bashing, No mates, Pre-Slash, Protective Harry Potter, Rating Might Change, Romance, Slash, Slow Burn, Supportive James and Lily, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Harry, Twin-fic, Veela Draco, Winged Harry, golden eagle Harry, like always, original magical school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemsfangirl/pseuds/littlemsfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco woke up on his sixteenth birthday with some unexpected changes. Now he's stuck in a school full of magical creatures and now Harry Potter, twin of the boy-who-lived and brother of Draco's arch-rival, is insistent that they belong together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

11:17 pm October 31st 1981  
Albus rested his forehead on his hands in a rare moment of weakness that only the paintings on the wall and his trusted familiar were privy to. The night had been both a grave miscalculation and a great victory.

  
There was the Potters. Who had gone out on a date trusting their close friend, Peter Pettigrew, to watch their sons. But much to their great shock and horror, Peter, who had also been the secret keeper charged with keeping the family safe from the Dark Lord, had not only let Voldemort into their home but led him straight to the twins that he had come to kill. However, when Voldemort had cast the killing curse at the younger of the twins, who had been born mer seconds from midnight on July 31st, the child had not been killed. For reasons unclear, The Dark Lord’s spell came reverberating back, and in all appearances destroyed Voldemort forever.

  
The experience had traumatized James and Lily, and the lightning bolt shaped cut in Jamey’s head did nothing to calm their frazzled nerves. Albus had sent them to stay with their friends in hope that the family like structure might help them to regain what their friend’s betrayal had broken. The rat himself had been placed in Askaban, to spend the rest of his miserable life.

  
Still Albus found himself completely unable to relax. Sure Tom had been seemed to be killed, but Albus held no doubt that he had some sort of backup plan in place if something like this were to happen. And that perturbed the headmaster more than any amount of lemon drops could fix. 

  
A sharp knock on the large doors to his office snapped Albus into a more put together sitting position. He pulled his bowl of lemon drops out from where they were placed on his lap and slid them into the usual place. Before calling a quick enter to whoever was on the other side.

  
But when the oak doors swung open it was not one of the teachers like he had predicted, in fact it was probably the person he least expected to be at his door on this night. Regulus Black. Who had gone missing years before.

  
Albus placed an easy mask over his shock and gestured for the boy to sit down. “Mr. Black, what do I owe the pleasure?”

  
Regulus did not sit, just moved closer to the headmaster’s desk. “I’m here to talk about Voldemort.”

  
Albus let his surprise show at the use of the Dark Lord’s name, but nodded and gestured for the boy to continue. 

  
“A few years ago , while searching for a way to destroy him, I learned that the Dark Lord had made Horcruxs to insure his immortality.” Regulus pulled out a cloth bag and poured out its contents. A necklace and a ring rattled onto the hard wood, both supporting the ancient sign of Slytherin. “I have made it my mission to find all of the parts of his soul and destroy them. So far I have only found two, but I have reason to believe there are six in total.”

  
Albus carefully lifted the ring off the desk and examined it. “Have you found a way to destroy them yet?”

  
Regulus simply shook his head.

  
“I have a few ideas.” Albus smiled at the dark haired boy as relief clouded over his features. “But I think we should talk about a few things first.”

  
Regulus collapsed into the comfy chair like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. “Ask away.”

  
And Albus did, a weight lifting off of his shoulders as well. Maybe he could finally rest when he knew for sure that Jamey Potter’s future battle with the Dark Lord will be the final one.

* * *

  
8:34 pm August 12th 1983

  
Lily paced the around her house, the worry and dread filling her even more with every step. James had left in hurry to get Dumbledore the second they had both seen what was happening to Harry’s back, leaving Lily all alone with the boys tucked safe into bed. Her stress refusing to stop pulsing. 

  
It was revealed when it was time for the twins’ bath. Lily had filled the tub as usual, with the same temperature lukewarm water, making sure that there were the right amount of bubbles as she had started getting her two boys undressed. Jamey had started to play with the bubbles when Lily pulled off Harry’s clothes, but when she went to lift him into the bath she noticed something was wrong.

  
Lily turned Harry so that his back was facing her, and to her great horror there were two small, puffy, things emerging out of the young boy’s shoulders. 

  
Her first response was to scream for James. Needing to know that she wasn’t hallucinating or having some sort of odd dream. But when James ran into the room, a little bit of frosting smeared on his cheek, he very clearly saw the horror she now knew was real.

  
Countless scenarios ran through the mother’s head like a quidditch game. Each one getting faster as they went and great deal of them canceling each other out. But one was the most prevalent, causing her breath to sped up.

  
What if this was some sort of side effect to that Halloween night just a few years before? What if Voldemort had placed a terrible curse on her son? What if it was now eating him alive.

  
The fire placed flashed with green, alerting Lily that her love was back, and hopefully had brought help. James had run right up to her and had pulled her into his arms by the time Albus stepped out of the flames with a grim set to his beard. 

  
“Where’s Harry?” He asked carefully, as if not trying to upset the fragile couple.

  
Lily swallowed tightly, and being the only one to know, answered. “He’s in bed. They were both a little spooked after James left so quickly. So I thought it best to read them a story and let them fall asleep.”

  
Albus nodded, understanding. “That was a smart chose, but I will need the boy in order to make a proper diagnosis.”

  
“I’ll get him.” James released his wife and heading to what she knew were the stairs, but she couldn’t find it in her to look away from the Headmaster. 

  
“Albus, is my son dying?” Lily whispered, wrapping her arms around her stomach and desperately wishing that James was still keeping her warm.

  
Albus sent her a pitiful look, making it clear that he did not have an answer for her. A sob threatened to break free, but as she heard James’s footsteps coming, heavier this time, she forced it back down. She could not let her baby see her fall apart.

  
Harry rubbed sleepily at his eyes from his place in James’s arms, and he looked as if he wanted to melt into the coach as he was placed down on it.   
“Gra’pa Awbus?” Harry muttered, his eyes half open and his brain still off. “What awr you doi’g hewe?”

  
Albus smiled down at the three year old and Lily wanted to applaud his calmness. “I’m here to look at your back, is that okay?”

  
Harry just nodded, clearly not really understanding and definitely not caring. 

  
The old headmaster started to lift up the snitch night shirt and Lily found herself clinging to the husband she had not even realized she had drifted over to. The shirt was pulled over Harry’s head and Lily had to place her hand over her mouth to prevent the gasp from coming out. They were just Lily remembered and the sight of them again were starting to make her feel faint. James must have felt the same way, because he was holding on to her like she was a rock and a rip tide was pulling him from shore. 

  
But Albus didn’t seem bothered, in fact he seemed intrigued. He pulled his wand out and made like he was going to poke the things, but instead he waved it in a motion Lily didn’t recognize. His blue eyes darted back and forth in the air, reading something she couldn’t see, and after a moment he straighten and smiled happily at the couple.

  
“Congratulations!” Albus almost cheered. “You have a Seraph for a son.”

* * *

  
2:30 pm June 7th 1989

  
After the  incident  on Halloween eight years ago, Lily had found the idea of rebuilding what had once been her dream home, tainted. The place was no longer a sanctuary. It was now filled with the reminder that they had trusted the wrong person and that it had almost gotten their sons killed. 

  
So the family moved to a beautiful lake villain in the south that James had inherited along with the family fortune. At first it was supposed to be temporary stay, at least until they found another house closer to London. But slowly the family had fallen for the home. Eventually the house hunt ceased, and watching the boys splash at each other, James and Lily knew they found their home.

  
Then, they had learned that Harry was Seraph and the privacy of the villa became their haven. Lily and James’s protectiveness grew tenfold and they made sure that Harry knew that he would always be loved. No matter how different her was. But they knew that the public would think differently. So they kept Harry’s gifts to themselves, and a few close friends of course.

   
They bought a harness when the wings grew too big to hide under a jacket. Harry had to wear it whenever they left the house. Harry seemed to understand the need not to draw the public’s eye more on them. He had already seen the ugliness of the press on his brother and had no desire to bring them down on himself.   
But as his wings grew bigger Lily knew that the harness was getting less and less comfortable, and the slits Lily had sowed into his button up shirts were getting harder and harder to fit his wings. So Lily and James brought the boys out less, trying their very best to protect Harry from the pain they knew magical creatures went through. 

  
Sirius and Remus agreed. It was better for Harry if he was aware of the pain and prejudice without him having to live though it himself. They made sure that Harry knew that they were not ashamed of him, they just wanted to protect him from everything Remus had always had to go through, and much much more.

  
Looking out on her boys playing on the beach Lily didn’t doubt that they had made the right choice. Harry and Jamey were happy at the villa, and they were safe from the judgment of the world. 

  
Lily sipped her raspberry tea, bringing her eyes from watching Jamey try and convince Harry to get his wings wet, and brought them to the man in front of her. She took a deep breath and gathered her courage to confront him about the worry that was plaguing them as Harry got closer and closer to eleven.  
“Albus, we don’t think that Harry should go to Hogwarts.”

  
The old headmaster object likeLily was expecting, instead he nodded. “I agree, Hogwarts is not the best environment for a Seraph.”

  
“But where else will he go?” Lily almost wished that Albus had put up more of argument for the school so that they could chose the easy options, but that would not be best for her Harry and she didn’t want him to grow up thinking that he was some sort of freak.

  
Albus sipped at his tea. “I think it is time that we start to explore more options.” 

  
Lily nodded and moved her eyes back to the peaceful sight of her boys playing in the water they had grew up in. She would protect them with her life. 

* * *

12:12 July 20th 1991

  
Walking down the unfamiliar halls of Soteria, James felt less sure with each step. He had always imaged Harry running through the wall of Hogwarts, Jamey at his heels and one of the Professors chasing after them. But he had learned to let that dream go. The boys had to go to separate schools. Harry needed to be around people like himself in a safe environment, and Jamey couldn’t go to a Soteria. It was a school purely for magical creatures.

  
Lily squeezed his hand as if she could sense his stress. He took a deep breath and brought his mind back to the headmistress’s tour. 

  
“For nearly 15 years now Soteria has been a sanctuary for young magical creatures to learn without having to hide who they are.” Professor Stenberg’s scar on the side of her neck moved as she recited the no doubt practiced speech. James wondered of if that scar was the bite that had turned her into the werewolf she was today, and if so, how did she survive a bite to such vital place?

  
Lily dung her fingernails into his hand as a clear warning that he was staring. “And you founded Soteria?” Lily inquired.

  
“That’s correct.” Stenberg gave her a friendly smile. “I didn’t want kids to have to learn in the hostile environment that I had to. So I moved here from Finland. Switzerland is know throughout the magical world for it’s open mind. ”

  
“Harry only knows English,” James searched for a fault, “will that be a problem?”

  
Stenberg shock her head. “No, most of our students are from England so our official language is English. Though a few students have been known to pick up a bit of another language from their friends.”

  
The headmistress stopped in front one the many doors on the passage. “Open please.” She asked the door, making James wonder if it was like the guardians for the house dormitories in Hogwarts. 

    
He was not, however, expecting the doorknob to answer. “Righto Headmistress!” It chirped.

  
“Your doorknobs talk!” James blurted out in excitement, beaming.

  
“I am not a doorknob!” The not doorknob exclaimed, affronted. “I am so much more important! I am a lock!” 

  
A laugh blurted its way out of James’s delighted smile, and possibilities ran like lightening trough his brain. “How does it work? How does it talk? Can you put a key in it? Does it react to keywords or people themselves? What spell do you use to animate it? Can you give it to me?”

  
His childlike curiosity cracked the tense atmosphere that had been weighing down on the trio since the Potters arrived. A sharp giggle broke free of Lily, and as James cast his eyes down on her petite form she pressed her hand onto her mouth, trying her very best to contain the outbreak. 

  
“I’m sorry.” She held her hand away from her mouth. “It’s just that I haven’t seen James that excited since it really hit him that Harry wasn’t going to go to Hogwarts.”

  
James smiled down at the love of his life, basking in the warm sounds of her giggles. He missed this, he missed the carefree nature of his family that had been subdued ever since it sunk in that Harry was never going to be accepted by the rest of world. The kids still played, and Lily still laughed, but everything was so much more strained. 

  
“I completely understand,” Stenberg gave a warm smile. “It’s always hard having a child that different.”

  
James felt a familiar defensiveness rise in him. “Harry is perfect,” he growled, “we love him more than the world.”

  
“Oh, no thats not what I meant.” Stenberg quickly backtracked. “You two are one of the most open minded, human parents I’ve come across. I’m so grateful Harry was born to a couple such as yourself. But raising a magical creature is still very hard.”

  
“Thank you.”Lily astonished.

  
She nodded and opened the door.“This will be your son’s dorm.” The headmistress’s heels echoed loudly in the rather large, empty, room.

  
James glanced around, while it was larger than a normal bedroom, it still wasn’t big enough for more than one person. “Are all of the dorms single?”

  
“Yes” The werewolf nodded. “We keep the children in their own rooms for a number of reasons.”

  
“Many of them probably aren’t compatible.” Lily cast a meaningful look at James. 

  
Stenberg shook her head with a knowing look. “We had shared dorm the very first semester and Veela girl almost killed a Siren over a hairbrush. It was terrible.”

  
The Potters shared an amused glance. The werewolf moved on, leading the couple to the bathroom door.

  
“Most students will use their floor showers, but because your son is a seraph, he gets his own bath to help with his large wingspan.”

  
The bathroom as bigger than bedroom. A mirror running down one wall nearly twelve feet long. In the corner a huge bath carved out of the tile floor, similar in size of the prefect bath. It not bigger.

  
“This seems like… a lot.” Lily whispered in awe.

  
“”I know,” Stenberg responded, “But seraphs tend to take a lot of pride in their appearance, often becoming depressed when they feel they can’t get their wings properly clean.”

  
“Oh.” Lily said faintly. “I didn’t know that.”

  
“Not many do.” 

* * *

  
8: 17 am June 5 1996- Present day

  
“Soteria was the Greek goddess of safety and deliverance from harm.” Professor Stenberg recited as she led the Malfoy family down marble halls. 

  
Draco knew he should be paying attention to the headmistresses, after all he was the focus of this tour, but he couldn’t seem to pull his mind out of the swirling black whirlpool is had created to destroy itself.  

  
No one knew he would be attending this school, no one knew what had happened when he woke up the morning of his sixteenth birthday, no one but his parents and that old man Dumbledore. He knew that his parents were grateful that the headmaster had sworn not to tell anyone, Draco on the other hand, he wasn’t so sure. He wanted to know how people would react, he needed to know that the people he called friends wouldn’t judge him on a simple inheritance fluke. That the would abandon him just because he was now some freak.

  
“Because the inheritance emerged so late-“

  
“Why did this happen at all?” Narcissa interrupted in a very un-Malfoy manner. But Lucius didn’t give her the scolding look he usually would, he was dying to know as well. They wanted to know what they did wrong to cause Draco to become what he was. A monster. 

  
Draco imagined that the look the werewolf was giving his parents was one she wore often, disappointment. She was disappointed that his parents already felt shame for him, that they wouldn’t continue to love him no matter what he was.  

  
“The Veela gene tends act like all other genes. Both of your families likely had a Veela at some point and the gene was strong enough in you two that when you had Draco they came together and created a full Veela child.”

  
That made the Malfoys look uncomfortable. In any other situation, Draco had no doubt, Lucius would argue that the Malfoy family were purebloods and they had no creatures in their line. But Draco’s father wasn’t stupid enough to fight something with undeniable proof in front of him. 

  
“When does class start?” Narcissa asked softly.

  
She wanted him to leave as soon as possible. His allure made them both uncomfortable. They had barely looked at him since he got home. He had avoided mirrors at all costs, but he still knew he looked different.

  
“Not until September 5th,” the headmistress gave a gentle smile. “The students just left this morning so I wouldn’t stress about shopping just yet.”

  
“Are there many new students?” Draco spoke quietly, half hoping that Professor Stenberg wouldn’t hear him. 

  
The woman’s strong gaze locked onto him. “Not as many in the past years, given changes tend to occur earlier in life, but there are always a few exceptions.”

  
“The press won’t find out about Draco’s attendance?” Lucius’s questions had a tendency to sound like threats. 

  
The werewolf’s penetrating glare focused on the oldest Malfoy. “We have had a number of pureblood families pass through this school Mr. Malfoy, do you truly believe that they would continue to come here if we had a leak?”

  
If Draco was anyone else he would say that his father was undeterred by the headmistress, but Draco knew his father better than most. 

  
“If it comes out that Draco is a Veela, the Malfoys could lose their titles.”

  
“I assure you Mr. Malfoy, we have plenty of case sensitive students. If there had been any sign of press his family would have pulled him out school immediately.” Professor Stenberg practically growled, not noticing her slip up.

  
_Who was that important?_   Draco wondered.


End file.
